United We Stand
by bubble drizzles
Summary: A new prophecy will change everything , the future of the wizarding world and all of Western Civilization is in risk. Demigods and Wizards will have to unite, because apparently, the other side has already done so.
1. Prologue

_**A Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover.**_

_**United We Stand. **_

_**by: bubble drizzles and Mrs. Nanda Black**_

_**Disclaimer: We don't own PJO or HP. Never. No, no. **_

_**A/N: Hi! I was at Mrs. Nanda Black**__**'s house yesterday and we had this idea for a HP/PJO crossover fic. We wrote the Prologue and Chapter 1 today together [in portuguese] and while she'll be posting the original chapters, I'll be in charge of translating them to English! This is the prologue... hope it isn't THAT bad or too confusing. We wrote it kind of... rushed, heh.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>.

The last thing Harry saw was a green flash, then everything disappeared. Harry was alone, where? He didn't know. He decided to walk around, doing so in complete silence, until he realized: He was in King's Cross, except the station wasn't crowded and full of trains, which made a big difference. Suddenly, the silence was broken by the whimpering noise made by a naked, raw crature that was shuddering under a seat. He knew he should confort it, but it repulsed him.

"You cannot help." He spun around, Albus Dumbledore was walking towards him. "As you might know, this is a part of Voldemort that lived inside you." Hary nodded, perhaps to confirm himself, that this creature could not be saved.

"Professor. . . I'm not dead, am I?" Was Harry's first question. Dumbledore laughed,

"Not yet. Unless you wish to move on. But I fear you have somethings left to do."

Harry looked at him, a glint of doubt in his eyes,

"I've already destroyed most of the horcruxes. I'm just missing Nagini and Voldemort himself."

"I fear this is only the least of the problems, my dear Harry." And there, the boy was fully desperate. The least of their problems? All they had done... had it gone to waste?

"I don't understand, Professor."

"Let me explain, Harry." Dumbledore looked at him with a certain fear, ou maybe worry. "Do you know Greek mythology?"

"A bit." The boy said, uncertain. "But what does this have to do with-"

"Be patient, Harry. There's one thing no one ever told you, I only became aware of this one day before I died. Oh, don't look at me like this, Harry." He said when he saw his student glaring at him, "Then, I only wanted you to focus on one thing: Horcruxes. I didn't want anything distracting you from that job."

"Professor, where are you going with all this?" Harry asked.

"Professor Trelawney made another prophecy." Harry stepped back, her prophecies weren't usually in his favor. "The only difference was that no one imagined, actually no one ever proved their existence until that day."

"What did they prophecy say?"

"The prophecy said,

_'Dark Magic and Titan will unite._

_In a near future, wizards and demigods together will fight._

_And after death, the survivor will seek them._

_He will seek the greek.'_ "

Harry was shocked, after all he was always the survivor. But what was this story of demigods? Half-bloods? Were they who had their blood cut in half? In the name of Merlin, he was going crazy. Weren't the Titans the parents of the gods? Gods didn't even exist... but then how... A thousand questions ran through his mind, mas his thoughts were interrupted by Dumbldore,

"What do you think?" Harry couldn't believe that after _another_ prophecy, Dumbledore was still so calm. "Harry, Trelawney gave me this." He reached in his pockets an brought out an hourglass. "It's magic, Harry, you can go to the future or to the past with it. It's being delivered to you, and I think you know why."

"Do I... do I have to go alone?" He wasn't sure _where_ he had to go, but he was certain he wanted his friends with him.

"Of course not. I think Ron and Hermione worthy of your trust. Harry, do you know wha you have to do?"

"Honestly? I haven't the faintest idea, Professor."

"My dear, is it not clear? You have to travel to the future, find the Greek half-bloods and thus destroy the evil that has united."

"How do I do this? Who is the evil?" Harry asked.

"Harry, I have only one this to say. You know evil, at least part of it, and I fear your fellow Greeks know the other. But to destroy evil, you'll also have to continue to destroy the missing Horcruxes; you have to kill Nagini. I trust you, Harry, I always have. But now it's time to wake up, do not forget what I told you."


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning of it All?

**A Harry Potter fic.**

**United We Stand**

**by: bubble drizzles and Mrs. NandaBlack**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: The Beginning of it All?<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Harry Potter<em>

_Hogwarts_

Harry was lying facedown on the ground again. The smell of the forest filled his nostrils. He could feel the cold hard ground beneath his cheek, and the hinge of his glasses which had been knocked sideways by the fall cutting into his temple. Every inch of him ached, and the place where Killing Curse had hit him felt like the bruise of an iron-clad punch. He did not stir, but remained exactly where he had fallen, with his left arm bent out at an awkward angle and his mouth gaping.

He had expected to hear cheer of triumph and jubilation at his death, but instead hurried footsteps, whispers, and solicitous murmurs filled the air. Desperate to see what was happening and why, Harry opened his eyes by a milimeter.

Voldemort seemed to be getting to his feet. Various Death Eaters were hurrying away from him, returning to the crowd lining the clearing. Bellatrix alone remained behind, kneeling beside Voldemort. Harry closed his eyes again and considered what he had seen. The Death Eaters have been buddled around Voldemort, who seem to have fallen to the ground.

"My Lord, let me -"

"I do not require assistance," said Voldemort coldly, and though he could not see it, Harry pictured Bellatrix withdrawing a helpful hand. "The boy . . . Is he dead?"

There was a complete silence in the clearing. Nobody approached Harry, but he felt their concentraded gaze; it seemed to press him harder into the ground, and he was terrified a finger or an eyelid might twitch.

"You," said Voldemort, and there was a bang and a small shriek of pain. "Examine him. Tell me whether he is dead."

Hands, softer than he had been expecting, touched Harry's face, and felt his heart. He could hear the woman's fast breathing, her pounding of life against his ribs.

"Is Draco alive? Is he in the castle?"

The whisper was barely audible, only Harry heard it.

"Yes," he breathed back.

"He is dead!" Narcissa Malfoy called to the watchers.

And now they shouted, now they yelled in triumph and stamped their feet, and through his eyelids, Harry saw bursts of red and silver light shoot into the air in celebration. Still feigning death on the ground, he understood. Narcissa knew that the only way she would be permitted to enter Hogwarts, and find her son, was as part of the conquering army. She no longer cared whether Voldemort won.

"Now," said Voldemort, "we go to the castle, and show them what has become of their hero. Who shall drag the body? No- Wait-"

There was a fresh outbreak of laughter, and after a few moments Harry felt the ground trembling beneath him.

"You carry him," Voldemort said. "He will be nice and visible in your arms, will he not? Pick up your little friend, Hagrid. And the glasses - put on the glasses - he must be recognizable - "

Someone slammed Harry's glasses back onto his face with deliberate force, but the enormous hands that lifted him into the air were exceedingly gentle. Harry could feel Hagrid's arms trembling with the force of his heaving sobs; great tears splashed down upon him as Hagrid cradled Harry in his arms, and Harry did not dare, by movement or word, to intimate to Hagrid that all was not, yet, lost.

Hagrid walked through the forest, sobbing blindly, and nobody looked to see whether a pulse beat in the exposed neck of Harry Potter. . . .

Arriving at Hogwarts, Voldemort's cold voice entered the minds of all:

_"Harry Potter is dead."_

A big parte of those who had survived were gathered there, all looking towards the same place: a motionless Harry. It all happened too fast: Desperate cries of "No, Harry, no!" were heard. Harry opened his eyes a little and at that exact moment, saw Ron and Hermione take a step forward; the two people he needed to find. In a sudden jump from Hagrid's arms, Harry ran to his friends, grabbed both by the hands and disappeared. The last thing he saw and heard was Voldemort's piercing yell:

"No, Harry Potter! You will not escape!" and also vanishing. Where? No one knew.

* * *

><p><em>Percy Jackson<em>

_Camp Half-Blood_

Percy Jackson had just gotten out of the ocean, everyone in Camp Half-Blood was waiting for his arrival. Silena Beauregard pushed throught the crowd.

"Where's Charlie?" she demanded, looking around like he might be hiding.

"Silena- I'm sorry- he didn't make it," Percy said, lowering his head, a gesture that was followed by all. Silence prevailed. Until, suddenly, a loud noise was heard and 3 teenagers materialized. The boy with glasses was immediately hugged by the girl with thick hair and a redheaded boy,

"Oh Harry," the girl said, "I thought you had actually died!"

All the half-bloods looked on without understanding a thing, until the dark-haired boy with glasses looked around and asked,

"Where are we?"

"You're in Camp Half-Blood," Percy answered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey! How was it? We were aiming for a bigger chapter but it ended up being shorttt. Sorry bout that, hehe. We used some excerpts from the books, and changed others a bit to fit the story, but we don't own any of the parts we took from the book. Again, we don't own them.**

**We have a bit of a problem. MrsNandaBlack is going on vacation Friday and she's going to be out of town for a month and a half. In the beginning of January, I'm going to move to another city. You see, it'll be kind of difficult to make the chapters now, cause we'll be far apart. No worries, we won't cancel, we just won't update as much or as fast.**

**~ bubble drizzles**


End file.
